Mysterious Blond Woman
The mysterious blond woman was the attractive protector of the Spear of Longinus who appeared at several times to Indiana Jones and his companions, to guide them in the quest to prevent the Nazis from obtaining the power of the Spear. Biography In March 1945, she appeared, dressed in modern clothes with a picnic basket, at twilight to Brendan O'Neal and Indiana Jones outside the dig site in New Grange, Ireland. O'Neal warned Jones about her potential nature, then headed off. Jones received a letter from her, sent from his father. As he went back into the mound, she used a mirror to catch the sun's last rays, and bounced the light into the mound, where it reflected off of the spiral carvings, causing Jones to be temporarily blinded, and fall inside the chamber. In a vision, Jones wrestled with Adolf Hitler and then was warned by the woman, now in a white gown in front of a flaming tree, to reclaim the spear before Hitler could get control of it. Jones recovered from his fall, and found himself at Connely's Inn, brought there by some men who found him outside the mound. However, Jones still had his father's letter brought to him by the woman. A few days later, Jones, his father, and O'Neal had escaped from Dieterhoffmann by the Chalice Well in Glastonbury. Planning on meeting with Edwina Cheltingham, they went to the Glastonbury Abbey to rendezvous. Seeing a light in the smaller chapel below the Ladychapel, they went down to investigate. In the lower chapel, they ran into a woman draped in a green cloak, who told them that they were the three to guard the spear, and a cryptic history of the spear. A gust of wind blew out the candles, and the woman rushed out, with her cloak uncovering her head, revealing her young blond looks. They chased her out to a thorn tree, where they ran into Cheltingham. The woman had disappeared. Later that night, after the three had escaped into Wales with Rebecca Stein, the car had a flat tire near Gorsedd Arbeth. Jones climbed the hill to catch some rest, and was given another vision with the mysterious lady, dressed in armor with a green cloak, who again repeated the need to search to prevent danger. When Jones quipped that he was not of royal blood, she jested back about Americans being descended from royalty. She then warned him that he would receive blows and wounds, but that his freedom was to be found beneath the water. Jones was rudely awakened, by a punch to the face from Dieterhoffmann's goons, Jorge and Kurt, and the woman's prediction of blows and wounds came true -- as also did her guidance about his freedom. After being tied to a stone and dropped in the lake, Jones found the key to his freedom: an ancient spear tip buried in the lake, which he used to cut his ropes. Back in the New Grange Mound, the elder Jones and O'Neal used the lady of the chapel's words to help build the Spear of Longinus, and realized its full history in both Celtic and Christian eras. Months later, Indiana Jones and O'Neal met up at the bar in New York City, where O'Neal now worked. Discussing the spear's recent re-discovery in Nuremberg by American forces, they were interrupted by a radio newscast about the American atomic bomb dropped on Japan. As they reflected in shock on the power of the spear, a young blond woman approached and asked for a drink. Jones and O'Neal felt they recognized her, but the young union organizer sarcastically replied that they'd only know her in their dreams. Behind the scenes After Jones' first vision of the woman in New Grange, he described her to Connely as a redhead. However, the comics portray her with golden hair (compared to O'Neal's red hair). Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' Category:Non-human entities Category:Characters appearing in comics